Sleeping Memories
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: oneshot. Jack tells a newborn Troy about where he got his name when they're alone in the nursery.


**Okay, this is just a short little drabble that I came up with watching a rerun of ER I taped. For anyone who is an avid fan (or just watches the show), I was watching "Orion in the Sky" which is Dr. Greene's final day at the hospital. It's one of my favorite episodes. The illness that is mentioned in here is based off Dr. Greene's because he was one of my favorite doctors on the show (go figure) and the show is just not the same without him, especially now that Carter is never there...**

**Anyway, I just thought that 'Troy' isn't a name you hear everyday. So, I decided he was probably named after someone. This is my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

**Sleeping Memories**

Jack touched the tiny hand of his newborn son and smiled. Troy's skin was so soft on the back of Jack's index finger. The little blue cap was falling off slightly, but Jack wasn't concerned about that. He was watching the little chest rise and fall in a steady beat. He smiled thinking about his son, just the phrase itself – his son – was amazing.

Jack counted each of the tiny toes, all of the short chubby fingers, looked at both the ears of the sides of Troy's head more times than once. He sighed. "You're perfect," he whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping infant.

Looking around, Jack noticed that there weren't any other babies in the nursery. There were a few empty beds with papers on them which hadn't been taken off when the babies had left that morning with their parents. "You're all by yourself," Jack told Troy. "Everyone will know it's you if you cry."

Troy was barely a few hours old, but to Jack it seemed as if he had known Troy forever. "I bet you didn't know that you were named after someone," Jack said. Troy just continued sleeping. "Well, let me tell you a story then. When I was in college, I was a basketball player, you know..."

* * *

"Hi Mommy!" came a voice. Georgia Hathaway turned around and smiled, although she was slightly confused to see her two children standing in the middle of the ER. 

"Mia, Troy," she said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Daddy picked us up from school because Troy wasn't feeling good, and I didn't want to walk home alone," Mia said, her five-year-old accent making her talk slowly.

Troy shook his head. "She wanted to see you since you're working 'til midnight tonight. So we walked over here," he told his mother.

"Troy! You walked here with your sister?"

"Mom," he said. "We're fine."

Georgia shook her head. "I thought you'd be more responsible than that! You're only thirteen! Walking across the city to the hospital isn't..." she stopped and turned to Mia. "I have one more patient before I take my break, do you want to come?"

Mia nodded her head and ran to get a stethoscope from one of the men at the front desk. "Troy," Georgia said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can either come with me, or you can sit in chairs."

"I'll sit in chairs until you're done," he said as Georgia's beeper started beeping.

"Carla! I've got to take Ms. Edwards. Will you take the incoming ambulance?" Georgia yelled across the room to another doctor. Troy shook his head and walked over to the waiting area. Down the hall, he heard a smashing sound and turned to see what it was.

He walked into one of the rooms were a guy in a basketball jersey was throwing the instruments across the room. He smiled and leaned against the door. "You know," he said. "That's not very grown up."

The man turned around and Troy raised his eyebrows seeing UCLA written across his chest. "Go Bruins?" he said in a questioning voice. "Why are you so upset? Someone die?"

"No," the guy said.

"Don't like the diagnosis?" Troy asked, sitting on the table in the middle of the room. "What, you have to be off the court for, like, a week,or something."

"Try the rest of the season," he said. "Cancer," he whispered.

Troy looked up. "You want to talk?"

"Why would I want to talk to a teenager? You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Actually, I do," Troy said. He looked the older boy in the eye. "I have a brain tumor." The guy gave him a look of 'I'm sorry, that sucks'. "It's inoperable," he added.

The basketball player didn't say anything for a moment. "It kills kids too, cancer. Not just adults," Troy said. "So, you want to talk?"

"I don't even know your name."

Troy stuck out his hand. "Troy. Troy Hathaway."

"Jack," the older boy said. "Bolton," he added.

Troy's eyes widened. "Jack Bolton! I've followed you you're entire UCLA career. You're awesome; you could easily play in the NBA."

"Not anymore," Jack said. "So, Troy, you like the Bruins?"

"Like?" Troy said. "Love. If I could go to college, I'd definitely go there."

_

* * *

_

"So," Jack said, stroking Troy's forearm. "You're named after a very important person. Had Troy not helped me out, I might not have put up a good fight. Then we both wouldn't be alive."

Jack tapped the side of the little crib they had Troy in, before turning to go out the door. "Troy," he said, turning back around and talking to the sleeping child. "Please, just be healthy and happy. That's all I want from you. Oh, and you need to be a good basketball player," he said, winking. "But we can work on that."

**So, how was it. I just needed to write it down. I don't know if at first in the memory there was too much information, but I thought you needed to know why Troy was in the hospital in the first place. **

**Oh, and bonus points to who can guess where I got Troy's last name.**

**Review!**


End file.
